The Rise of Thanatos
by embracethequirkiness
Summary: My whole life led me to this moment, there is no going back. I had no choice, no say. This is what I was meant to become. I was always to die here. My fate woven in the stars, before even the gods were to rule. "Well then, till death do us part sweetheart," he spoke ironically. "We're not married Nico." Axelia replied distantly. "No," he agreed. "But we could have been."
1. Prologue

Chapter One

The Rise of Thanatos

Stay out of the Shadows, question everything, darkness is coming. _Darkness is here._

_Prologue _

_Part 1_

The hospital nurse sighed as the doctor pulled the sheets over a young woman's head. Her job wasn't always easy. She helped save lives and it killed her that sometimes someone just can't be saved. The weary nurse jumped at the sudden whimper of the fragile newborn. She rushed over to look in the cradle and saw the baby with big tears in her eyes. It was almost like the baby knew that her mother had just died. Even though she knew that was completely impossible she couldn't help but marvel at the child's eyes.

They seemed to hold the knowledge of the universe, the knowledge only an ageless god would know, but here they were. The oldest eyes in the universe in a baby not even ten minutes old. The strange eyes were the bluest blue the nurse had ever seen, and somehow she knew that they would stay that way. They seemed to mirror the clear blue horizon yet at the same time they captured the mystery of the dark night sky itself with the twinkling light of the stars.

The baby let out a piercing wail that broke the solemn silence of the hospital room. It seemed to snap everyone out of the trance they were in. The nurse reached over to pick up and comfort the little infant swaddled in pink blankets. The doctor cleared his throat and began to speak.  
"Nurse, what was the time of death?"  
"8:02 am, Doctor Mills."  
"And the time of birth?"  
"7:55 am"

As Doctor Mills filled out the certificate the nurse leaned over. _Evelyn Grace Quillon. Born September 9__th__ 1973. Died July 12__th__ 1997. _The nurse realized that the young woman was not even twenty four years old. Then she glanced at the birth certificate. _Baby Quillon. Born July 12__th__ 7:55am. Mother: Evelyn Grace Quillon. Father: Unknown._ Realization came to the nurse, Evelyn had no family and the father of the unnamed baby was unknown.

"Doctor, what's going to happen to the child?

"She'll be put up for adoption as soon as she is healthy enough to leave the hospital."

The nurse cuddled the now sleeping girl closer to her wondering about how she would turn out. She wondered if she would be adopted and what her name would be. She recalled the short moment the mother and daughter shared, the only one they would ever share.

_A nurse handed the worn out woman her freshly cleaned daughter, giving Evelyn a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Evelyn knew why she smiled like that, it was obvious. She was dying. But Evelyn was grateful for these few minutes with her precious daughter. Evelyn was going to use this time right and not waste it. She smiled and wished that the moment would never end but she knew it would, and soon. She spoke softly to her child._

"_You are so beautiful, and so strong. You're going to need that in your future. You're going to be so very strong, and wise, and have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You're going to be courageous, brave. You will be wonderful. And don't be mad at your father, it's not his fault. Your father will protect you wherever he may be, always. I made him promise because I won't be there to do it myself, and I am so sorry for that. I just want you to know, you will be loved no matter what, so fully loved, but by no one more than me. I love you so much, my daughter. Be strong." _

_Evelyn placed a long soft kiss on the child's head as a tear fell down her face and landed on the baby. The baby opened its old eyes and started to cry. Evelyn's sad smile didn't reach her eyes. Evelyn felt herself slipping away; she looked at her child for the last time, and closed her eyes._

**CRASH**

The clatter and shouts struck the old nurse out of her daydream. She quickly placed the infant in the cradle and followed the others to see what the commotion was outside. A young intern had tripped and spilled soup over a patient and some equipment. She helped clear up the mess and went back to care for the baby.

But the baby wasn't in the cradle, where she left it. It was in the arms of a tall cloaked man standing by an open window. She screamed, and he jumped out, ten stories below. She expected to hear the crack of a body hitting the ground but it never came, she ran over to the window and saw nothing. The man and the baby were gone, no trace of them. And that was where her colleagues found her, standing in shock by the window.

Later that night the old nurse was sipping her cup of tea quietly in her home watching the rain fall against the window. She had been questioned by the police many times today about the kidnapping of Baby Quillon. For the countless time that day she found herself thinking about the baby's future, and how it was going to turn out. As the thunder cracked in the night she prayed that the child would be alright.

Part II

Apollo clutched the tiny baby closer to him as they made their way through the crowded streets of New York City toward the Empire State building. He had decided to use the entrance in New York because it was easier that way with the child. Apollo was receiving many strange looks walking down the street. He looked like a twenty-one year old surfer from California, yet he was walking down 5th avenue carrying an infant only two hours old. Any sane person would give him a second look. Apollo quickly entered the building and walked right to the front desk.

"600th floor, now."

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Now Anicetus."

Anicetus look closer at the young man and a sudden realization came to his eyes.

"Oh, yes, of course!" he said as he fumbled to find the key card.

"I'm sorry, my lord. Here you go."

Apollo snatched the key card out of the other man's grasp and ran towards the elevator. He put the key in the slot and waited as patiently as he could till it got to the 600th floor. The baby had been cooing and grabbing at his shirt with her tiny fingers the entire time. Apollo kissed her forehead and put his head to hers.

"I am so, so sorry, my daughter."

The elevator doors clicked open and Apollo was greeted with the mesmerizing sight of Mount Olympus. Apollo walked carefully up the marble steps to the palaces, supporting his now yawning daughter making sure he doesn't drop her. It's not often he actually holds a baby, let alone his own child. Apollo just has to make it to his palace without anyone seeing him and he'll be good. After she's safe then he can think of how he will explain this all to Zeus, and persuade him not to kill her.

"Apollo? Apollo is that you?"

The sun god froze in his place, without turning around he answered.

"Hello Aphrodite. What are you doing up so early?"

"What are you hiding Apollo?" Aphrodite said getting straight to the point. She had a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Nothing, why would I be hiding anything?"

But of course before he could run away the baby let out a scream, so loud it might have possibly woken all of Olympus. Apollo cringed and slowly turned around.

"Is that? _No, Apollo No!_ Are you crazy? She can't be here? You of all people know the future!"

Apollo was furious, not at Aphrodite, but at the Fates, and Zeus, but mostly himself. It wasn't _fair._ She was just a girl, a child.

"I couldn't just abandon her Aphrodite! She needs me now! Evelyn is dead, just as it was predicted. She is the child of the prophecy; she can't be left to survive on her own. I promised Evie that I would protect her and I will not back out on my word."

Apollo was so angry tears were forming in his eyes. He loved his daughter and he would be damned if he was going to let _some god _kill her before her time. If anyone deserves to be cruelly punished, it's him. Apollo thought. Aphrodite meanwhile was in deep thought. She wasn't sure what she should do, tell Zeus and just let the two gods deal it out and she would stay out of it, or help Apollo save his daughter. Apollo seemed to sense her dilemma.

"Aphrodite, if you help me, ugh, I'll let you have complete control over her love life."

"YAY! OK I'll help you. Quickly come now, bring her to my palace. There we can figure out-"

"I don't think so you two. Throne room. Now. Lord Zeus is awake." Hermes said as he appeared. "And he's not happy Apollo."

Apollo entered the throne room and found that every god was there (except Aphrodite and Hermes of course). As soon as they entered everyone took their seats. But not the sun god. With his daughter held tightly against him he walked up to Zeus and kneeled.

"Father," he greeted the King of the Gods.

"You have disobeyed me, Apollo."

"I take full responsibility my lord, please punish me but don't hurt my daughter."

"I can't dispose of her, the prophecy has already been set in motion, but yes, I can punish you."

"Excuse me my lord," Athena intervened. "But what about the girl? Where will she go?"

"Yes, she can't possibly be raised here on Olympus" Hera added.

"True but she can't be raised by mortals either, she's too powerful, and they'll be out to get her." Aphrodite included.

"So Camp Half-Blood then?" concluded Ares.

"No she can't interact with them yet, not until her time comes," Hermes argued.

"She'll come with me," Artemis spoke. The Olympians turned to her. Artemis continued.

"She can't be raised on Olympus, and she can't be raised by mortals, and it's not her time to be at Camp Half-Blood yet, so I'll raise her with my hunters until it's time for her to fulfill her destiny. It's the only way."

"That could work, Lord Zeus." Athena told him.

"Well then, the child with be raised by Artemis. As for you Apollo, you are forbidden to make contact with you daughter. You cannot go look for her and you may not speak with her under any circumstance. This is the punishment I give you."

"My Lord-"

"No Apollo. That is your punishment. This is your fault. This child should have never been born. She is better off dead than to live a fate like that." Zeus spoke with the voice of a ruler. It was filled with authority, and just the smallest bit of compassion for the child.

"Father, may I still watch over her, _please._" Apollo begged.

"Very well, my son. But if I find out you contact her in anyway, she will be the one who pays."

"As you wish Father," Apollo spoke, his voice was so broken; you could hear the pain in his voice, like shattered glass. Suddenly everything Apollo cared about had been torn from his hands, first his dear Evelyn and now their beautiful daughter. Zeus nodded and zapped himself away. Gradually the gods began to leave; not being able to witness the crushed Apollo clutching his daughter crouched on the ground.

Artemis made her way over to her heartbroken brother. She put her arms over her brother's shoulders and looked in to his glassy eyes.

"Hey, don't worry it's going to be okay."

"Promise me you'll protect her"

"I swear on the River Styx I'll protect her as much as I can, but I cannot interfere with her fate as you already know, I promise I will do my best, after all, she is my niece… Apollo?"

"Yes Artemis?"

"What's her name?"

"Axelia, Axelia Pax Maia Quillon" Apollo smiled at Axelia.

"It's beautiful," Artemis complimented.

"Yeah, it is, her mother and I picked it out just the other day." Apollo softly agreed as the sleeping baby awoke. Artemis gasped when she saw her niece's eyes

"Oh my, Apollo, It's your eyes. She has your eyes! Such old eyes for such a young baby."

"So it would seem, my eyes, how fitting. Artemis, may I have moment alone with Axelia, for one last time."

"As you wish, brother," Artemis sighed dejectedly and left quietly. She walked out of the Throne room and found Aphrodite and Athena hiding whilst eavesdropping.

"Come, let Apollo have a moment with Axelia privately," Artemis urged. The three goddesses walked away sadly.

Apollo let the tears fall, not many but a few more than he would like admit.

"I am so sorry, so unbelievably sorry my Axelia. I wish I could be there myself to protect you but it would only be worse if I went against Zeus' word. Just know that I will _always _love you. I'm sorry that you will have to go through so much; I wish you didn't have to, but you will. I just hope one day you will come to forgive me, and then maybe I will be able to forgive myself. Be safe my child, be strong. I love you my sweet Axelia, and I hope you never forget that."

Apollo got up and walked out to find Artemis. Artemis was standing by a fountain with Aphrodite and Athena.

"Don't worry Apollo, Axelia will be just fine," Athena comforted.

"Yeah and she'll have an amazing love life!" Aphrodite added.

"I'm sorry Apollo, but it's time for me to go," Artemis reminded him quietly.

"Yes, of course, farewell, my Axelia," Apollo whispered distantly. He cradled his child for the last time and kissed her forehead. Axelia started to scream and hot tiny tears ran down her face. Aphrodite started sniffling. Apollo handed Artemis his daughter and watched as she disappeared from his sight, wiping one last tear from his eye.

When Axelia woke up from the extremely vivid dream she did what any normal seven year old would do, she screamed.

* * *

**Alright so this is the first story I'm actually publishing on here. So I hope people actually read it and like it (don't we all wish that) anyway. Let me know what you think. Tell me it sucked or the grammars terrible, something I should fix, whatever you prefer. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The Rise of Thanatos

Chapter One

Axelia stood quietly in the middle of the woods, listening to all the creatures in the wilderness. She heard the almost silent footsteps of her wolf, Faelan, coming up behind her. Faelan was beautiful gray wolf and was only loyal to Axelia. Faelan was independent and often disappeared. He could have been gone for a month, but he always came back. The bushes rustled, and Axelia got her bow ready. She reached back and slowly grabbed an arrow from behind her. Quietly she counted to the right moment, 3… 2… 1… Now!

"HEY AXELIA!" Thalia screamed throwing Axelia of her focus, the arrow flew into a tree and scared the deer away that was hiding in the bush.

"Gods damn it Thalia! I almost had her!"

"Eh, oh well. They'll be plenty of opportunities to use that new bow."

The new bow Thalia was talking about was given to her only hours before by her aunt, Artemis, for her seventieth birthday. The bow was silver, just like the other Hunters of Artemis, but hers was different. Artemis had it forged by Hephaestus himself. The bow was just as powerful as the maiden goddesses.

Axelia's bow was silver yes, but it had gold design all around it. It was like a vine of the sun wrapping around the waxing crescent moon. The quiver had the same design, silver and gold wrapping around it, and had razor sharp silver and gold arrows. The silver arrows represent Artemis by causing a quick painless death, while the golden arrows represented Apollo by tearing away life in the most painful way. The quiver was blessed by Artemis; it would never run out of arrows. It defiantly was the coolest birthday present Axelia had ever received.

Axelia walked over and pulled the silver arrow out of the giant pine tree.

"Whatever Thals, come Faelan." Axelia mumbled as she loaded another arrow in position. As Axelia tries to find the deer again something glistening in the sun catches her eye. She bends down to pick up the shining object. It was a necklace. The necklace was like the size of a pocket watch and hung on a golden string. It had a blue tie die swirl pattern going on. It reminded Axelia of a sun, or a planet, but charged with electric blue.

"Whatcha got there Ancient Eyes?" Thalia questioned using her special nickname for Axelia.

"It's a necklace, I wonder why it's out here in the middle of the woods."

"Maybe someone lost it, oh well. It looks like it's been out here for ages. You should keep it, it suits your eyes." Thalia complimented.

Axelia thought about it for a moment then decided she would keep it. She put the necklace on. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by her ear, she could hear it go past her.

"Axelia! Thalia! We are under attack!" One of the hunters shouted as she can into sight.

"By who!" Thalia questioned as she got out her bow. There was no answer.

Another arrow flew by Axelia as she got her weapon ready. The other hunters came charging into sight, followed by Artemis. Arrows kept flying everywhere, she heard rabid wolves growling from every direction. Sounds of a battle were everywhere. Except one thing was missing, _there was no one there_. She couldn't see any mortals, or monsters attacking. There was nothing. The hunters were being attacked by shadows, it was impossible. _How can you fight a shadow?_ Axelia had thought. She shot her arrows rapidly to the sounds, just as the other hunters were going, but it didn't seem to do a thing. She heard rustling of bushes behind her and grabbed a golden arrow and she aimed, a shadow wolf lunged.

Jagged teeth of a wolf sunk into Axelia's right shoulder. She cried out in agonizing pain and dropped her bow immediately. The arrow went flying, straight through a shadow of a hooded figure. Axelia felt the blood running through her body freeze. The whole world stopped. Everything was in slow motion. Axelia saw hunters falling and arrows flying and vaguely heard the sound of swords being drawn. _How cliché_ she thought as she dropped to the ground with an echoing thud.

Axelia tried to get up, only to realize she was completely paralyzed. She was so unbelievably cold, she felt as if frost was forming on her. Her breathing slowed down and became shallow, and felt an overwhelming urge to fall asleep. Axelia tried to fight the drowsiness, her survival instinct kicking in. Her body felt as if it was shutting down and her mind was screaming in protest. She felt as if her life was slowly draining away cold and painfully. Axelia's eyes fell shut.

_ Axelia was sitting in a black room, nothing was there. She was still paralyzed. There were absolutely no signs of life. The walls seemed to whisper her name in a soft eerie voice. "Axelia, Axelia, Axeliaaa" They came from every direction at once._

"_Whose there!" the frightened girl yelled. "What's going on? Where am I!?"_

"_Am I dead?" Axelia wondered._

"_Death would be too merciful, my child, you deserve much worse." A woman said stepping out from the shadows. Mist surrounds her pale frame. She had gorgeous chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back in perfect ringlets. The mysterious woman had the most hate filled green eyes. Her harsh eyes clashed with the sweet pure face. Axelia recognized this woman. _

"_Mother?" Axelia gasped. No, this woman couldn't possibly be her mother, her mother loved her._

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN YOU DISGUTING LITTLE PEST!" her mother roared. _

_ Axelia flinched, she was taken aback. She had only seen her mother once, in a vision she had when she was seven. She doesn't even remember what happened in the vision only her mother's loving smile and telling her she loves her. The woman before her was not her mother; she was cruel, cold, and full of bitterness._

"_What?" Axelia questioned heartbroken._

"_It's your fault that I am dead. I had my whole life ahead of me, I was only twenty three. You are the mistake that ruined my life, and then killed me. I had my future of a fashion designer laid out for me. But then I got pregnant and they fired me. My family disowned me the second they found out. I was left to die on the streets because of you. I had nothing and then I find out about that damned prophecy. I was destined to die because of you. You killed me, my own daughter, you are the reason I am dead, and I hate you for that. I will always hate you." Evelyn sneered._

"_Mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Mana!" Axelia cried. Evelyn glared at her._

_ Evelyn turned back and disappeared in the mist. Axelia was choking back sobs, letting a tear fall. Her mother hated her, blamed her for her death, Axelia's worst fear had just been confirmed. Her torture wasn't done yet though. Everything she had ever feared was suddenly coming true. All the faces of everyone she knew were proving her dreadful thoughts._

"_You hold my huntresses back, we have to slow down because you. I regret ever letting you in, I should have let you waste away on the streets like you deserve. You're worthless, a burden, that's all you were, are, and will be, a burden to everyone you have ever known." Artemis spat._

"_I was stuck protecting you, for the last years of my life, I was stuck watching over you, and making sure you wouldn't get yourself killed. I was always the one who had to get you to stop screaming after a nightmare. I always had to get you to calm down. You deserve your fate; you deserve all the pain you are to go through, everything is your fault." Zoë added._

"_Then you became my problem after Zoë died. She probably chose to die because she was sick of you. We are all sick of you. Why don't you just leave? No one actually loves you yet alone like. All you bring is pain to the rest of the hunters. We are constantly on the move because of you. We're all sick of hearing you scream at night. Just leave." Thalia taunted._

"_STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Axelia screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She was ready to tear her hair out. Fat hot tears rolled like a never ending waterfall down her face. Everyone she loved and cared about was suddenly telling her that she was nothing but a hindrance. I mean, how would you feel? The broken girl was left to sob to herself in this cruel place where nightmares become reality._

"_A mistake, a slip up, an error, you should have never been born. You wretched miserable girl. You, Axelia Quillon are unimportant, irrelevant. You are nothing." Her own father finished._

_ Axelia, now alone in the little black room, was starting to regain feeling in her limbs and the room started to dissolve._

Axelia opened her eyes and took a deep breathe, filling her lungs. She was still ice cold and it was painful to breathe. She started to cough and it alerted everyone that she was awake. Thalia ran over to her where she was being carried by a stretcher. Axelia tried to get up. But her weariness and Thalia pushed her back down. Axelia wondered why all of a sudden Thalia cared.

"Nuh-uh, stay down you nearly cracked you head open when you fell, go back to sleep we are still healing you." She scolded.

"Wha, what's going on? What happened?" Axelia yawned.

"I'll explain later, just rest"

"What's going on?" Axelia repeated.

"We're going somewhere safe. Just go back to sleep."

Axelia felt the familiar wave of drowsiness pull her under again, but it wasn't painful like the last time. She fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Well, until a vision started. It wasn't like the last one that tormented her, that felt so real. No this one was just like the one that started when she was seven and now normally gets. Her body felt all warm and tingly, like being kissed by the sun after a day at the hot beach. Then she saw the boy.

_"Going somewhere Axelia?" said a smirking boy walking out from behind a tree. He leaned against it and the moon light shined on him enhancing his features. He had long slightly shaggy black hair that was very messy. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, which he probably had, as he was shirtless. Axelia stared at him, and then at his toned body. He was very pale almost unhealthily. He was tall, about 6 ft. maybe, and had quite the set of muscles on him. Any girl would stare a little longer than necessary. He was quite attractive._

_Axelia walked up to him and stared him right in his eyes. She noticed his eyes were as dark as the night itself, the seemed broken, to broken for a normal seventeen year old guy. But he wasn't normal. They held the images of the past that reflected off of him like a mirror. It was obvious that he had been through so much so young; it made him who he was today. His eyes held the spark of a madman, that anyone else would find terrifying, but Axelia found it very intriguing. _

"_I'm taking a walk," she answered curtly._

"_Are you now," he said with a smirk. "Why do you have all your stuff then?" Axelia groaned. So much for her plan to sneak away silently in the night._

"_It's none of your damn business di Angelo." She spoke with conviction looking into his eyes daring him to respond. He held his hand up to surrender. She turned away to continue walking. Suddenly di Angelo popped up right in front of her and forced her back to the tree._

"_You're not going anywhere Ancient Eyes," he whispered in her ear. He had grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head so she couldn't do anything. She growled at him, and he smirked._

"_How do you do that? Gods, Nico, it's so annoying!" Axelia hollered. She despised that Shadow Travel._

"_Hey, easy you'll wake the others, and then they'll find out you tried to run away." Nico shushed her. Axelia pouted, and Nico though how cute she looked right there._

"_I wasn't running away you idiot, I was running to it. So no one else has to get hurt."_

"_Oh I know you weren't, but I'm not going to let you face him alone. You don't need to, you have all of us. You are not alone in this fight, so stop acting like it."_

"_What I want is to be alone, it's better that way. If I go alone no one has to risk their lives, no one will ever be hurt again because of me." Axelia said as her voice broke at the end of her sentence. She looked away from his piercing gaze as her eyes teared up and threatened to spill over. _

"_Axelia, hey, it's alright, look at me Axelia," he comforted. "What happened to Angela was in no way your fault, it was her time to go, and I'm the best one to tell you that seeing as I'm the son of Hades," His comment got a laugh out of them both. Nico pulled her into a hug. _

"_Everything is gonna turn out all right. We've all cheated death so many times, what's one more," Nico assured. Axelia fought back a sob, he noticed._

"_What? What is it you're not telling me?"_

"_The Prophecy, Nico."_

"_The Prophecy said nothing about anyone dying Ancient Eyes,"_

"_No Nico, not the Prophecy you heard, My Prophecy." She had finally admitted what was eating her alive. It didn't take the pressure off at all though._

"_You're Prophecy? What do you mean?" He had slightly noticeable worrying tone to his soft deep voice. _

"_The prophecy about my life. It always was meant to happen this way, I can't change it. It was written in the stars at the dawn of time, even before Zeus over threw the Titians. My life was planned out before the gods even came to power, it's terrifying. I'm going to die fighting Thanatos. There's no other way. Either I die or he wins, and you know we can't let that happen. I want to do this alone, so no one has to see me die. There's only going to be one death tomorrow and its mine. I won't let anyone else sacrifice anything." She spoke with authority challenging him to disagree with her, (actually she secretly hoped he would, she knew she had to do this alone, it didn't mean she wanted to.) Nico finally spoke about a very long silence._

"_No." he argued angrily. "I won't let that happen. No."_

"_Nico," her heartbroken voice wavered. "You can't change what the Fates say,"_

"_I sure as hell can try Axelia," he whispered to her. It was only now Axelia realized how close they were, she could feel his breath on her, sending shivers down her spine. She cursed herself, and the Gods. She has known pretty much her whole life when she would die here and made sure she never got this close to anyone (emotionally). Yet here she was wishing this moment would never end, she cursed Aphrodite for letting her fall in love with this man. Nothing in her life was ever fair. He cupped her cheek with his hand, calloused from many years of training._

"_I love you Axelia, there I said it, and I am not going to let you die alone. I guess I'll just have to go with you," and then he kissed her. And she hated herself. She felt her knee go weak and she leaned into him, she head was spinning and her stomach was filled with butterflies having a kickboxing match. But worst of all, her brain just melted. She was completely lost, they only thing that mattered was kissing him, right then and there, and she loved every damn second of it. She tangled her fingers into his messy hair and he pulled her closer, she didn't even think that had been possible. When they had finally pulled apart, both breathing like they had just ran a marathon she laughed._

"_I guess I love you too, di Angelo." Nico smiled._

"_Well then, till death do us part sweetheart," he spoke ironically._

"_We're not married Nico." Axelia spoke distantly._

"_No," he agreed. "But we could have been."_

Thalia sighed as Axelia continued to mumble in her sleep. She had been thrashing earlier like something was really upsetting her, right after she had lost consciousness when those shadow creatures attacked. It looked like she had been attacked by some wolf, bite marks on her shoulder, and claw marks on her back and legs. They were not ordinary wounds though; they seemed to be almost genetically enhanced by some sort, mutated to do the most damage, fast. They got infected only an hour after she received them, unlike normally it would take a day or two, which would explain the high fever Axelia had right now because of it. Right now however, she was calm. She had an almost serene look on her face.

Thalia was dabbing the cold washcloth over the young girls face when a boy came into the infirmary. He walked over to them.

"Hey, how's she doing?" he questioned.

"She'll be fine once her fever goes down, she always is." Thalia responded, she tried to suppress a yawn but he noticed.

"It's late why don't you get some sleep, I'll stay with her for now Thals, and I'll get you if she wakes up."

Thalia was too tired to argue so she nodded and rose out of the chair that was beside Axelia's bed. This day had defiantly worn her out and she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

"Alright, thanks Nico," she mumbled sleepily as she left to the Artemis cabin.

"No problem, cuz." Nico assured. He sat down in the chair Thalia previously occupied and grabbed the cool cloth from the nightstand. He lightly wiped the cloth across her forehead. Axelia cried out in her sleep and tensed up like she was having a nightmare.

"Oh, it's okay," he consoled. "You're fine, you're good. I won't let anything happen to you."

Axelia visibly relaxed and returned to her peaceful sleep. Nico was surprised that she calmed down so easily but he let it go. He stayed there for the rest of the night, making sure she was okay.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating in forever. I just couldn't write the next chapter. But its all most finished now so I decided to put this up now. I hope your enjoyed it enough to review! (or once again found it horrible in that case tell me that too) **


End file.
